Ketos
Ketos (also called''' Oceanmaster Ketos') is the guardian of the Undersea Grotto, fought at B8F (''The proud, tall waves). This huge, ancient whale is a faithful servant of the king of the Deep City, and is capable of telepathy. Even so, he is treated with great respect, by both the said king and his other servants. Although unwilling to fight the explorers, he does so, as it is his duty as the guardian of the city. After they defeat him, he shows respect toward the explorers, calling them "great ones". Ketos (Etrian Odyssey III) Ketos will use Spout on the first turn and subsequent turns that are multiples of 5. This increases his speed and evasiveness. Ketos will continue doing so until his HP has been brought down to red. Between those turns, Ketos will use various attacks. Freeze Ripple is a multi-target ice attack that has a chance to leg bind the party members it hits. This is important to note, because another powerful skill, Ocean Rave, will only hit party members that are bound. Grand Berry is a single target hard-hitting attack that may paralyze. Once Ketos' HP has been brought down to red, he will start using Great Melody, a skill that can put party members to sleep. He will also stop using Spout and will use his attacks more randomly. It is a good idea to use Metopons or a Prince's Ad Nihilo to nullify Spout. It is also highly beneficial, though not necessary, to have a Monk with a Level 4+ Unbind. This will prevent at least some of the party from getting hit by Ocean Rave. Grand Berry usually targets the front row, so keep your weaker party members in the back. Be prepared when Ketos starts using Great Melody since this makes the fight more unpredictable. Skills * Spout '''(Uses Head): Self buff, increases evasiveness. * '''Freeze Ripple (Uses Legs): Deals moderate ice damage to the entire party and attempts to inflict leg bind. * Ocean Rave (Uses Head): Deals heavy Bash damage to party members with leg bind. * Grand Berry '''(Uses Head): Heavy Bash damage to one party member and attempts to inflict Paralysis. * '''Great Melody (Uses Head): Attempts to put the entire party to sleep. Drops * Whale Fumarole (Worth: 913 en) * None. * Tough Membrane (Worth: 10000 en) Conditional Drop * To get Ketos' conditional drop, the Tough Membrane, you have to kill him in one turn. Ketos (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) Ketos is the boss found at the end of the Undersea Grotto. It guards the map that was hinted to in the documents the party had been recovering. Ketos's skill set is designed entirely around Ocean Rave, a powerful bash attack that hits the entire party but is saddled with terrible accuracy. The rest of its skill set helps to raise its accuracy or impairs evasion, ensuring that someone is going to get hit and take massive damage. Ketos opens the fight with Spout, and follows with Ocean Rave. Spout raises its evasion for a few turns, and as long as Ketos is at high health it will use Spout again every 8 turns. However, an Ocean Rave will take priority over Spout on those turns. After the first Ocean Rave, it randomly chooses between a standard attack or Grand Berry, a line-piercing skill that inflicts paralysis. It does this twice, uses Ocean Rave again, and then it commences its attack pattern of picking between the earlier two attacks for 4 turns before another Ocean Rave. Once its health drops to 75%, it uses Ancient Roll, which raises its accuracy and decreases the party's evasion. This telegraphs Ocean Rave on the next turn, which is almost guaranteed to deliver a game-over. When this happens, there are two ways to respond: have everyone Defend, or purge everything with a Sovereign's Clearance skill. Note that the latter option isn't guaranteed to go before Ocean Rave happens. After this Ocean Rave happens, Ketos returns to its usual pattern, this time adding Freeze Ripple to its rotation which can inflict leg bind. Once it hits 50% HP, Ketos will use Great Melody to put the entire party to sleep, which can mean lethal damage with Ocean Rave on the next turn. It will also stop using Spout. Regardless, after this Ocean Rave is used, the attack pattern resumes, this time with Great Melody randomly added into the mix. When it hits 25% HP, it repeats the Ancient Roll → Ocean Rave combo again, and resumes its attack pattern. This time round, Ketos can use Ocean Rave within its attack rotation, which can lead to multiple Ocean Raves occurring in succession. Because of its terrible accuracy, a Survivalist with Hazy Arrow will do a lot of damage to Ketos after an Ocean Rave is used and misses. However, prepare ways to prevent or cure ailments or binds so that Ocean Rave will continue to miss. Landing a blind on Ketos can counteract its Ancient Roll modifiers if you lack the ability to purge buffs and debuffs. Binding Ketos's legs will also disable Ancient Roll and Freeze Ripple, which are perhaps the most dangerous setup moves it uses for an Ocean Rave. If you have been thorough with exploration, you will also have found the Book of Arts that unlocks subclassing in the same floor, before challenging Ketos. Apply them well to the party to give yourself more of an edge in this fight. Skills *'Ocean Rave' (uses Arms): Powerful but inaccurate melee bash attack to the entire party. *'Freeze Ripple' (uses Legs): Ranged ice attack to 1 line, may bind legs. *'Great Melody' (uses Head): May put the entire party to sleep. *'Grand Berry' (uses Arms): Line-piercing bash attack, may paralyze. *'Spout' (uses Head): Raises its own evasion for 3 turns. *'Ancient Roll' (uses Legs): Raises Ketos's own accuracy and decreases the party's evasion for 3 turns. Drops *'Whale Fumarole' *'Whirlpool Hide' Conditional Drop To get the Whirlpool Hide, defeat Ketos while it is panicked. Selling this to the shop unlocks the Great Mountain (240 ATK, 120 MAT, Ocean Rave skill), the strongest Drive Blade in the game. Trivia * Ketos (sometimes latinized as Cetus) is a reference to a whale monster in greek mythology of the same name, often described as a gigantic whale or shark, who was fought and defeated by Perseus and Heracles. The term Cetacean is also derived from the latinized version of this word. * Ketos is one of the few monsters in the entire series shown to be capable of human speech, albeit via telepathy. Other ones include Alraune and the Master Bird. Manticor is also said to be able to speak but is never shown doing so. ** However, Ketos does not speak at all in Etrian Odyssey Nexus, suggesting that it is not the same Ketos from EO3 Category:Etrian Odyssey III Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey III Characters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Bosses